1. Technical Field
This device relates to motorcycle accessories mounting saddle bag which provide storage compartments that are positioned over the rear wheel of the motorcycle. Saddle bags of this type can be of leather with a mounting frame for attachment to one another and the motorcycle or alternately rigid hard shell saddle bag enclosures formed of synthetic resin materials or the like.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type are directed to motorcycle saddle bags that are typically made of leather with an internal reinforcing mounting frame. The saddle bags have a main storage area with a flap lid that is secured thereover by leather straps and interengagement buckles positioned on the bag surface. Locking saddle bags can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,258,869, 2,527,433 and 2,423,003.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,869 a saddle pack is disclosed having a pair of side housing interconnected by a support web. This device has a zipper inner closure flap and an over flap to provide a secondary or sub-compartment therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,527,433 is directed to a motorcycle saddle carrier formed of metal defining a pair of oppositely disposed storage compartments. Each compartment has a hinge lid that is contoured to match the compartment shape so as to provide a continuation of same.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,423,003 discloses a motorcycle saddle bag that is lockable. The bag has a rigid mounting plate that is secured to the fender of the motorcycle with a lock engagement portion extending therefrom. This is arranged to lock the bag to the support bracket by use of a pad lock engageable through a lock engagement portion, all within the confines of the bag.
A lockable accessory device for motorcycle saddle bags that provides a secure closure for the bag within the access opening. The locking device has a hinged rigid lid that is selectively engageable with a lock bracket secured to the bag and uses a padlock to secure the hinged lid in place. The bag""s original closure flaps overlies the locking device concealing same before access.